The Rhythm Of Our Hearts
by SuperSophB
Summary: After a traumatic experience leaves her broken and scared, Tori find's comfort in Jade. What they both don't realise though, is that they seem to be turning into something more than just friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is new, i've never wrote a story like this before and i'd love to see where it goes. I have quite a few ideas for it and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review if you like it and if you have any ideas! I'm open to suggestions!**

Getting out of her sisters car Tori Vega tried to get away as quickly as possible. Trina's latest expense on their Dad's credit card had been a 12 inch pair of shoes. Not heels, shoes.

"Tori!" Trina shouted as Tori started to walk away. She stopped, turned and saw Trina scowling at her. "Can you help me up please?"  
"Shouldn't you be able to walk in these?"  
"I can! I just can't get up in them."

Tori pulled Trina up, examining how she seemed to have worn them the entire way here.  
"Wait did you drive in those?"  
"Of course what else would I have been wearing, sandals?"  
"Probably safer for driving." Trina scowled, Tori started to walk off, not wanting to be seen with her embarrassing sister.

She made it to her locker, grabbing a few things she needed for the next class.  
"Hi!" Cat shouted down her ear giggling.  
"Cat! Was that really necessary?"  
"No." Cat smiled, looking too chirpy for 9AM on a Monday. She then proceeded to skip off to the vending machine, where she greeted at least other people by shouting.

"Does your sister know we're not on the moon?" Beck stated, sitting in his usual seat.  
"I'm surprised she's still wearing them to be hones-"Her conversation was interrupted by Sikowitz, who had just climbed in the window.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a fight with the neighbour's car." He stated, placing his bag down on the floor.  
"Um, how can you fight a car?" Andre asked. "And why did you come in through the window?"  
"Two very interesting questions! First of all, I crashed my car into theirs… Second, it saved time!"

Andre and Tori looked over to each other in confusion.  
"Did anyone get hurt?" Jade asked, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward with a smirk on her face.  
"No, Jade." Sikowitz responded.  
Jade leaned back in her chair into her original position in disappointment "Not interested."

"Anyways! Today we will be doing some improv! Tori, Jade and Robbie come up here." Jade groaned hearing her name. "Tori, you and Robbie are a couple who have just been arrested. Jade you're the police officer. Go!"

"You've got to have made a mistake! We didn't do anything officer!" Robbie said in a deep manly voice.  
"Are you questioning my authority?" Jade shouted in his face, making him jump back a bit.  
Tori walked beside Robbie putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Ignore my husband!" She said. "He's just a little on edge." Tori's voice was, calm and strangely satisfying to Jade. Their eyes locked with each other.  
"Well you have to understand mam' that I'm only doing my job." Jade's hands were crossed and she didn't move from the spot she was in.  
"Of course officer, I understand." Tori moved one step closer to Jade who didn't seem to react. The rest of the class were in awe from the suspense.

"And scene!" Sikowitz gestured them back down to their seats. "You see, this is how you do improve! Now get it into groups and I'll give you a scenario!"

Tori got to lunch late because she had to help Trina with her goddamn shoes again. Everyone was already at their table.

"Hey there you are." Andre said, moving up so she could sit down.  
"Sorry I'm late, Trina fell over and rung me to come help her up."  
"It was better when you weren't here." Jade stated picking bits off her salad.  
Tori sighed "Thanks…"

"You guys wanna hang out tonight?" Cat asked. "We could all buy ice-cream!"  
"Sorry, I have to stay in till late because Trina is practicing her new play." Tori said.  
"She made another play?" Beck questioned.  
"Yep, a sequel to her last one, Chicago." Tori shuddered at the thought of hearing Trina singing again.  
"Sounds like fun." Andre said, giving a sarcastic thumbs up.  
"I very much doubt that."

She sat in the school library, after hours it was kind of peaceful. This was getting ridiculous, Trina had been rehearsing for 5 hours now. It was nearly 10pm. She had no idea how Trina got the principal to agree to letting her stay in school this late. In that space of time Tori got her homework done and wrote a stupid song about waiting for her sister. Trina said she'd text her when she was done. Still no text.  
Tori got up and walked to the other side of the school where Trina was supposed to be. But she wasn't  
"Trina? You here?" She shouted. The echoes indicated that she was the only one in the room. She checked her phone, still no messages. So she rung her instead.

"Trina, where are you?" Tori said to her on the phone whilst walking out the doors of the school to the parking lot.  
"I waited for you but you didn't show! So I went home."  
"What! You didn't text me to say you were done."  
"Yes I did!"  
"No you didn't Trina!"  
"Well If you just stayed with me and watched me practice instead of doing your stupid homework then we wouldn't be in this situation!"  
"Trina, I watched for two hours! I thought you'd be done by then!"  
"Practice makes perfect Tori!" Trina shouted down the phone."  
"Forget it I'll just walk!" Tori pressed 'end call' before Trina could shout anything else down her ear.

"She's gonna need a lot more practice to make it perfect." Tori mumbled to herself. As she walked out of the parking lot gate a man was stood there, wearing a black beanie and hoodie. He didn't look, very friendly…

"H-Hello can I help you?" He was blocking her path and just seemed to be walking closer, and closer.  
"Shut up."  
"P-Please don't h-hurt me." She stuttered. He grabbed her arm and she let out a high pitched screech.  
"Give me your phone, and your purse." He squeezed harder on her arm.  
"Just take anything you want, please just stop hurting me."  
"I said shut up didn't I." He grabbed her hair and shoved her to the ground.  
"Give me your stuff now!" He shouted.

By this point Tori was crying, a lot. To the point where she was frozen and was too scared to do anything. He pulled out a knife, from his pocket.  
"Give me your purse or I'll stab you now!" Tori screamed more and more unable to do anything from his foot being pushed down on her legs.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her!" The mugger turned around and got a punch in the face.  
He laughed at the girl "Is that the best you got?"

Tori's vision was fuzzy, but she could see that the other person was wearing big black boots. The girl then proceeded to kick him in, rather private places… He fell to the ground groaning from the pain. She pressed her foot on his chest.  
"Now, fuck off before I do much worse."

The man scurried away running down the street until he couldn't be seen anymore.  
Tori was still crying, curled up in a ball shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Shit." The woman said. She knelt down next to Tori who seemed to be in shock. "Vega, you're okay now. C'mon let's get you home."  
"J-Jade? What're you doing here?"  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm saving your ass."  
"You saved me." Jade nodded.  
Tori looked up into Jade's eyes, she gestured her hand out and Tori accepted.  
"I'm gonna drive you home." Tori didn't let go of Jade's hand until they got to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to the people that have reviewed and followed!**

Jade's heart was beating fast. Faster than it should be. She wasn't the one who was supposed to be scared though. Why was she scared? Or was this adrenaline? Tori, was fine. Well she wasn't fine, physically she looked defeated, broken, and empty. Tori was sat in the passenger seat, every-time something moved she would jump. Hadn't said a word since they got in the car, her. Her head was looking down, she gripped tightly on Jade's jacket that was wrapped around her. Not letting it go for a second. Her other hand was placed as near to Jade as possible. She needed to hold it again, for the safety. But Jade was driving, so she couldn't.

When they reached Tori's house Jade parked up and helped her out of the car. Tori once again grabbed onto Jades arm. Jade opened the door without knocking, and gestured the girl to sit on the couch. Only then did she let go of Jade's arm. Jade sat beside her, but tried to keep her distance.  
"Oh my god Tori! What happened?" Her mom said running from the kitchen to give her daughter a hug. Tori rejected the hug, flinching back to grabbing Jade's arm tightly. Tori's mom looked to Jade to explain.

"Someone tried to mug her." Jade stated.  
"What'd they take?"  
"Nothing." Tori said "Jade saved me." Jade cracked a small smile for a second.  
"Wait, Trina was supposed to pick you up?"  
"She left and didn't tell me."  
Tori's dad's face changed colour "She is in so much trouble. Trina get down here!"  
"What!" She shouted poking her head out from the top of the stairs.  
"Look what happened to your sister. This is the last straw Trina."

Jade was kind of loving this. Trina being shouted at, the shock on her face. Tori could have died.  
"I'm sorry Tori!" She cried after being told what happened. Trina came to sit next to her on the couch, grabbing her hands. Tori pushed her away.  
"Leave me alone Trina."  
"I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry!" She whined once again trying to hug the distressed girl.

"HEY" Jade shouted making both of them jump. "She said, leave her alone."  
"I don't take orders from you! Why're you even here?"  
"She's the one that saved me Trina!" Tori shouted letting go of Jade's hand and running towards the stairs and then a massive slam was heard.

After a few minutes, they were all certain that Tori wasn't coming back down. Jade didn't really know what to do, why she was even here now. Everything was fine.  
"I'm leaving now." Jade stated moving off the couch. "Tell Vega I'll message her tomorrow to see if she's okay."  
"Jade wait!" Their mom said. "You can go see her if you'd like, before you leave. She needs the reassurance from you I think."  
Jade nodded, it made her uncomfortable, being in Tori's house with her annoying sister. But that didn't matter right now.

"Vega?" Jade said opening the door. Tori didn't even look up to see who it was. The use of 'Vega' made it pretty obvious though. "How you feeling?" Jade moved Tori's legs so she could sit on the corner of the bed.  
"Pretty bad." Tori turned over the other side so she wasn't facing Jade.  
"You know, you're going to be okay now."  
"No I won't."  
"Why not?"  
"Everyone will find out."  
"Well if they make fun of you I'll just kick there ass." Tori sighed sitting up to face Jade.  
"Why did you save me Jade?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You, Jade West. Saved Tori Vega."  
"Well what was I going to do? Let you get stabbed?"  
"But you were so…"  
"So what?"  
"So nice."  
"Because you've just gone through something really horrible. I'm being nice."  
"But…"  
"What do you want from me Vega! You want me to tell you that I actually care about you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I do. Okay."  
Tori smiled sheepishly. "Good."  
"You know you could say you…"  
"I care about you too." Jade smiled at Tori's comment, and then pulled Tori into a tight hug. Which startled Tori. Not because she was scared, but because Jade had never wanted to hug her, or even initiated a hug. They stayed like that for a good 30 seconds. Goosebumps filled Jade's body, which only usually happened with horror movies.

She was expecting Jade to say 'Tell anyone about this and you're dead'. Surprisingly she didn't. Jade was being considerate of someone else's feelings. Thinking of someone that wasn't herself for once. Maybe she was dreaming. Even though she had been mugged, Tori was enjoying this moment.

"I better go." Jade stated ending the hug and then brushing a piece of Tori's hair aside.  
"Oh okay." Tori's body slumped in disappointment the moment Jade moved.  
She walked to the door and slowly turned the handle. Before she opened it though she turned back. Smiled and said "Get some rest. I'm assuming you won't come into school for a little while. So I'll come see you after school."  
"I'd like that."  
"Call me before that though, if you need me."  
"I-I shouldn't really, it's late."  
"I don't care." Jade stated. "I'll be awake."

Jade was conflicted. Driving home, she hates Tori. Tori hates her. Did Tori hate her? All these realisations in her head. Tori never did anything to Jade. If she stopped being nasty to her though, people will think it's weird. Ask questions. She didn't want that.  
"God you're so stupid!" Jade shouted out the car window to the people driving past. Being nice to Tori was, well. Nice. What wasn't nice was that she liked it. She liked hugging Tori Vega. She liked hanging out with Tori Vega. Tonight, she didn't want Tori Vega to get hurt, or die. God that name. It was swirling round her head on repeat. This was the beginning, of a brand new chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3! Thank you for all the support so far, i'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoy readying it! This chapter is very heartfelt and it's probably my favourite i've wrote yet!**

When Jade got to their lunch table the next day, she tried to act as if nothing had changed. As if nothing had happened. Tori of course wasn't in. She was resting at home. Well from what Jade had heard from Tori she wasn't doing much 'resting'. She was constantly texting Jade all night, worrying it would happen again. Or something much worse. Jade, didn't sleep, restless. In her head she was thinking of what the other girl had said- "You saved Tori Vega." It made her shudder.  
"Jadey?" Cat asked, poking her shoulder.  
"Don't call me that!" Jade snapped.  
Cat ignored the comment. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes Cat."  
"Then why are you so quiet?"  
"Because you're being annoying!" Cat frowned and went back to eating her lunch.

"So what do you think's up with Tori?" Andre asked to the rest of the table. Jade's head shot up and stared straight at him. She then looked back down to seem uninterested.  
"I heard she's got the flu." Robbie stated  
"Girl was fine yesterday though!" Rex shouted.  
"Maybe she ate a bad mushroom." Everyone glanced over to Cat who looked dead serious.  
"Um, yeah sure."

Their conversation drifted from Tori. Jade was then in her own world, Tori had just text her.  
Tori: Hi  
Jade: Hey, how you feeling?  
Tori: Not good  
Jade: You need anything?  
Tori: No  
Jade: You sure?

There was a few minutes on Jade's phone. It pissed her off when people ignored her, or didn't reply straight away. She bent her plastic spoon until it broke into pieces. The rest of the group, still seemed unaware that anything was going on. The only one that had noticed the difference, was Cat. Delusional, happy, naïve, Cat. They were best friends, sort of. Cat always said they were and she just never disagreed.

Then her phone buzzed. A message. It was Tori.

Tori: Can you ring me?

Jade got up out of her seat without any explanation and to the parking lot where Tori was nearly hurt less than 24 hours ago.  
She rung Tori's number straight away. It only took 2 rings for her to pick up  
"What's up?"  
"I can't do it Jade."  
"Do what?"  
"Go outside my room. I tried to, but the hallway makes me think, someone's going to jump out."  
"Look, Vega. I'll be over after school if you still want me to?"  
"Of course."  
"I can try and help you, if you want. Because you've been cooped up in that room for more than 12 hours." Jade's voice as soothing for Tori. Even though it didn't sound any different. It was still, snappy and harsh. Loud down Tori's ear. She found it calming nevertheless.  
"Please."

The drive to Tori's took a lot longer than Jade thought. She wanted to get there before Trina could go and harass Tori again. That stupid girl. All she thought about was herself. Jade wanted to make her life a living hell. Again though, she didn't know why she was even rushing over to Tori's. They weren't friends and she didn't want Vega or anyone else, thinking they were. This was temporary. Just until she felt better.

She sat in her car. Outside Tori's house. Thinking of what to say, what to do. Nothing felt the same anymore, nothing was the same. **_Screw it_** she thought to herself. This time she waited and knocked on the door. Tori's mom answered.  
"Oh hi Jade. Tori said you'd be here."  
"Yeah well, here I am."  
"She's upstairs." Her mom smiled and Jade smiled back in return before turning towards the stairs. It was weird, how she didn't say how Tori was, if she felt any better about it all.

Jade entered the room without saying anything. Her boots could be heard jangling around getting closer towards Tori, who was sat on her side. Jade sat on the other side of the bed. Lying down beside the tired looking girl, so they were facing each other.  
"Hi." Jade said.  
"Hey." Tori smiled weakly. All the colour was flushed out of her face.  
"How you feeling?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, you can't stay locked in here forever. Even if you want to."  
"I can't"  
"C'mon Vega."  
Tori sighed, closing her eyes, her mouth started to quiver. She was going to cry

Once Jade noticed she pulled Tori over to her side of the bed. Tori placed her head down on Jade's chest. For a moment Jade found it weird, until she realised she was subconsciously already stroking Tori's hair.  
"It's going to be okay." Jade whispered. "I'm going to fix you." The words sounded blunt. By this point though, Tori was like a broken toy thrown to the floor. She needed someone to pick up all the pieces.  
"Let's get you in the bath."  
"I can't Jade."  
"I'll help you."

It was nice. Tori felt the water pour over her head. As Jade's soft hands washed out all the shampoo. They hadn't said a word to each other since they got in the bathroom. All they did was look at each other. Tori noticed the way Jade was glancing at her, It was different than usual. She was taking her time, noticing everything about Tori's body. She was naked after all. For some reason she didn't object. Not being embarrassed, and Jade insisted on doing it. Jade touched the bruise on Tori's arm, where she had been pushed to the ground. Sliding her hand across it and stopping for a while, until the other girl asked "Jade?" She looked up to Tori and smiled.  
"Sorry." She then continued to wash her body. Until Jade said. "Done."

She stood up in the bathtub, Jade wrapped a towel around her.  
"I'll be back in one second." Tori started to panic, where was Jade going? She was let alone for about 10 seconds, still completely naked, except for the towel. Then Jade came back, with some pyjamas for her to wear. They both smiled at each other as Jade unfolded them and placed the shirt over Tori's head, whilst she dealt with the bottom half.

They went back to their same positions on the bed after that. Jade still gently smoothing Tori's hair.  
"Tori." Jade said. Tori's eyes widened, she said her name.  
"Yes?"  
"You'll never be alone again." Jade hugged the girl tighter. "I promise."

Eventually all that could be heard was light breathing and the sound of Tori rotating her body to be closer to Jade. This was something they both wouldn't have imagined happening. The fact was, they needed each other right now. Well, Jade knew Tori needed her. How did Jade need Tori though? She just did, being unable to explain why.

They had stayed in that position for a while, until Jade realised that Tori had actually fallen asleep, basically on top of her. It was fine though. The girl needed some rest, Jade might as well get some too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here's Chapter 4! Apologies for the delay I went on Holiday, had work and needed a little time away as I write a lot of other stuff too. But i'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think and I really appreciate the reviews and follows so far it's really great because I've never wrote a story like this before.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Vega." Tori could hear a voice. "Vega c'mon." Tori's eyes shot open. It was morning. And she was, on top of Jade. Oh god. How long had she been sleeping?  
"What's going on?" Tori asked  
"It's morning." Jade stated  
"How many hours have I been asleep?"  
"At least 8."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Sleeping, on top of you."  
"At least you got some sleep." Jade shrugged it off.  
"Yeah I guess."

It was at this moment that they both realised, Tori was still on top of her. Not moving, and neither of them had questioned it.  
"Now, put some clean clothes on."  
"Why?" Tori said sitting up.  
"Because I'm going to make you breakfast." Jade flipped Tori over so she was lying on her back. "And you're going to eat it whether you like it or not."

Tori sighed. Secretly she was enjoying it though. Jade catering over her and actually looking, happy.  
"What're you going to cook?"  
"I was thinking maybe your dumb ass sister." Jade smirked at Tori as she rolled her eyes.  
"Seriously though Jade, what're you making?"  
"Wait and see."

Even though they were making 'Breakfast' it was basically lunchtime already. That didn't stop Jade from making some pancakes. She put a huge stack of them in front of Tori and sat down in the seat next to her.  
"Eat then." Jade stated. She crossed her arms and legs and raised an eyebrow at Tori who just sat there staring at Jade.  
"I'm going to eat all this?"  
"Yep."

They sat in silence, it was different… From shouting at each other all the time. Jade sat there the entire time, not moving an inch. No one else was home, not even Trina who was at school. Wait wasn't Jade supposed to be too?  
"Jade. You're not going to school today?"  
"I made some bullshit up about seeing a relative."  
"Oh, okay."

Jade moved from her seat. Grabbing Tori's empty plate and putting it into the dish washer. She was facing away from her, looking down at her hands that were resting on the counter top.  
"Vega." Jade said not bothering to look at Tori.  
"Y-Yeah?"  
"I think you need to see someone."

They stayed silent, Tori just stayed at Jade.  
"Why."  
"You just-" At that moment the door barged opened.

"Hi!" Cat was the first one to enter, she didn't seem to notice Jade at first and ran straight for Tori. Making her jump. Cat went to hug her, Tori retreated by standing up out of her seat and stepping back towards Jade who was leaning on the counter top.

Cat stood there looking confused and sad. As the rest of them entered, they all looked confused.

"Hey we thought we'd just-" Andre stopped mid sentence, seeing Tori stood next to Jade. Jade stood next to Tori. "Come see how you were…"

"Jade what're you doing here?" Cat asked.

She sighed and said "Seeing if Vega was actually all ill and gross."  
"That's why you ditched?" Robbie asked.  
She seemed irritated by the question.  
"Yes Robbie."  
"All day?" Beck raised an eyebrow.  
"It was interesting to watch her. Suffer."

"Is it just me, or is there some, sexual tension?" Rex said. Jades face started to twitch. She stormed over to Robbie and yanked Rex out of his hand. She then proceeded to chuck him out the window

"Hey!" Robbie ran out the back door.

"Anymore questions?" Jade said. Andre put his hands up in surrender but Beck still looked suspicious.

Andre sat on the couch whilst Beck stayed standing. Cat on the other hand was still confused.  
"Did you eat some bad mushrooms?" Cat asked towards Tori who rolled her eyes.  
"No Cat, I didn't eat any bad mushrooms."  
"Oh, because you've been off for a few days now we were all. Worried."

"Yeah, Tori. What's really been going on? You ill?" Andre asked, Jade looked like she was about to rip his head off. "Relax Jade. This isn't an interrogation. We're just worried about our girl here."

Tori smiled, stood in the kitchen where Jade had retreated back to after throwing Rex out the window.

"He's stuck in a bush!" Robbie shouted from outside. The rustling of leaves could be heard and then a loud "Ow! Pine needles!"

Beck sighed. "I'll go get him."

"Do you want to tell them?" Jade asked. Tori sighed and nodded.  
"Well, I guess."

They all looked over to Tori. Beck had just dragged Robbie in who had leaves stuff in his hair.

"Someone tried to rob me."  
"What!" They all shouted. Andre jumped out his seat and moved closer. There shouting made her jump and pause for a moment.

"I-I was outside Hollywood Arts the other night. Because Trina was supposed to drive me home but she wasn't there." Tori closed her eyes and tried to keep it together. "Before I knew it, I was on the ground. This man with a knife threatened to stab me if I didn't hand my stuff over."

"Did he hurt you?" Beck asked.

"N-No. Jade saved me."

They all fell silent in awe. Until Tori burst out crying again. Jade comforted her with a hug, and whispered into her ear as her tears smeared Jade's jacket.

"Shh, it's okay. He's not coming back remember?" Jade whispered rubbing Tori' back.

This sight was quite disturbing for them all to see. They all kept looking at each other, then back to Tori and Jade. She was so nice, and sweet. Something they'd never see her be like before, and definitely not towards Tori Vega.

Once Tori calmed down she went and sat down at the table again.  
"Thank you guys."  
"I don't think you should be thanking us." Beck said. "We should be thanking Jade." Beck smiled at Jade. Even though they had broken up, he had been really nice about it.

"Yeah Jadey!" Cat wrapped her arms around Jade who just sighed and waited for the redhead to let go.

They all stayed for about another hour, before they started to leave one by one.  
"We're all here for you." Andre said before he left. The others just offered a simple smile, Tori knew that they all meant it. She needed them, most of all though, she needed Jade. Who hadn't left yet.

"Are you going soon?" Tori asked.  
"If you want me to." Jade shrugged.  
"I don't want you to leave."  
"Then I won't."  
"What about your dad, won't he get annoyed?"  
"He probably hasn't even noticed I've been gone."  
"Oh right."  
"And I'd rather be with you."  
"Good. I want you here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I want to apologize for my absence over the past 2 years. When I was first writing this story and some other ones on here too, I was on a writing course. However, i'm no longer on that course and lost a lot of confidence with my writing. I'm finally ready to get back to writing so I thought i'd continue with this story. Thank you all for being so patient. Here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

Seeing all of them today, did something to Jade. They were sat in her room, Tori was asleep, resting her head in Jade's lap. Something about this was bugging her majorly. After a few more minutes Jade lifted Tori's head onto the pillow instead and got up off the bed.

"Jade? Everything okay?" Jade looked at Tori for a second, before leaving the room without saying anything. Slowly closing the door behind her so she didn't make much noise.

Of course, only a few seconds later, Tori came out the room too.  
"Jade. What's wrong?" Jade couldn't say it, not even to herself. "It's me isn't it. I've freaked you out?"

"No, Vega you haven't. It's me"  
"What do you mean?" Jade crossed her arms and leant against the wall.  
"How close we are, I don't like it."  
"Oh, right." Tori frowned looking towards the floor, her eyes filling with tears as if her heart had just been ripped out.  
"But I also." Tori looked back up at Jade. "I also want to spend all my time with you."

They stood in silence for a few minutes just looking at the floor or glancing at each other.  
"Is that weird?" Jade asked. This past week, she's been Tori's rock, but this time it's the other way around.

"No. It's really not. Well, I like spending time with you and I'm not offended that you are conflicted." Jade was surprised by Tori's sympathy and support.

"Why're you so nice to me all the time? I was so mean to you."  
"Because I want to be your friend."  
"But I'm not nice."  
"You've done lots of nice things for me."  
"I've done more bad than good."  
"Are you being serious?" Tori's tone of voice changed and her face started to tense. Showing how upset she really was by Jade's comments. "You basically saved my life Jade. I think that makes up for all of the times you were mean. Don't you?"

In that moment, Jade felt conflicted. She didn't know what these feelings were. Having someone that she cared about so much, someone she wanted to spend all of her time with. This was, not normal. Heck, even when she was with Beck, she didn't care about him this much. This was on another level.

"Jade?" Tori said sternly. Jade hadn't realised she had zoned out, getting lost in her thoughts. "I like this, being your friend. It's nice. But if you can't deal with us being friends, I understand that too."

"Vega I-" Jade had no words. None at all.

"If you don't want to be friends then we should probably stop, whatever this is." Tori said bluntly.

"But Vega, you need me"

"I know I need you, but I don't know if you need me"

"I don't know what I need" Jade stated. Looking down at the floor, she was trying to hide the tears in her eyes, but that didn't fool Tori."

"You should take some time to think about this. I didn't think us being friends was going to be a problem, but to you it obviously is, I'm not really sure why. I respect that you need some time"

"Vega don't get me wrong; I want to be friends with you, I really do. But there's always this part of me inside that has pushed people away. Being close to someone scares me. I'm a mean person"

Tori crossed her arms and took a step closer to Jade.

"No, Jade. You're a very caring. That mean person inside of you is just an act you put on because you're afraid to let anyone in."

Jade didn't know what to think of Tori's theory. She was probably right, but Jade was too stubborn to say she was right.

"If I go home, just so I can try and figure this out, will you be okay?" Jade asked.

"I will try my best, but yes, I'll be okay without you being here. My mom has already looked into some therapists that I could go and see, maybe that would help."

"Okay, I'll grab my stuff"

As Jade grabbed her things to leave, Tori waited downstairs, not wanting to stand there awkwardly. She could hear Jade come down from the jingling of her boots. As Tori turned around to face her, you could tell Jade had been crying, not very much but her eyes looked all puffy and her make-up was slightly smudged. It reminded her of the time when Jade turned up at her house unannounced several months ago, she looked just as vulnerable as she did then.

As they got to the door, Tori paused for a moment before opening it.

"You can still call me" Jade stated. "I want you to know that. And I still care about you"

"I care about you too. A lot" Both of them stood there in the doorway as Jade was about to leave. It was so difficult for Tori to close the door on her, what if she decided she didn't want to be friends? They had such a deep connection.

"Let me know you got home okay; I'll talk to you soon" Tori began closing the door but Jade put her foot in-between it.

"Tori wait!" Jade pushed the door open and the two girls were standing a lot closer than they were before.

"What is it?" Tori asked, her eyes were wide and concerned. They stood there for a moment until Jade quickly leaned in and kissed Tori on the lips. Tori didn't pull back and neither did Jade. The kiss then turned into a hug, and then both girls stood back from one another.

"Wow." Tori said with a surprised but happy look on her face.

Jade continued to look at Tori but said, "I gotta go" and promptly left. Tori watched Jade leave in her car. ' _What the hell was that'_ Tori thought to herself whilst seeing Jade pull away in her car as quick as she could. Tori smiled to herself and closed the door. Jade West was really full of surprises.


End file.
